


Mulled Wine

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin wants mulled wine. Or Nori. Maybe both.





	Mulled Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt mulled wine, courtesy of katajainen.

Nori sips his mulled wine, thinking, distracted and thinking of things to come, to wait for when winter has relinquished its hold on the land and spring makes the world anew. A hand winds around his waist, stopping his wool gathering, and Dwalin presses his face close. Nori sighs, heart warming, a thrill making him shiver.

 

‘Careful, you'll make me spill…’

 

Dwalin whips his hair aside and kisses Nori’s neck just right, just where he knows that Nori loves it.

 

Nori's hands grip his cup so hard that cracks a little when Dwalin fingers his bond-braid, when he brings it to his lips to kiss, Nori doesn't see that but Dwalin holding his bonding braid always means that Dwalin kisses it. Dwalin's big hand is splayed across Nori’s middle, like he knew and is trying to protect a future scarcely existing.

 

Hot liquid spills onto Nori’s fingers but he doesn't care one whit, only presses his body back against Dwalin's. 

 

‘Is there mulled wine for me, too?’

 

‘Why would you think that, when you made me spill mine?’

 

‘Liar. You loved it.’

 

Nori shifts and kisses Dwalin, loves the way Dwalin holds him, like he is still the most exciting thing. The proof of love is braide into Dwalin's braid in Nori’s hair, just like Nori’s is in Dwalin’s. Is brimming with his secret, which he will share in due time, maybe even over a cup of mulled wine as a blizzard roars outside and Dwalin is happy.

 

‘I'll get you a cup.’


End file.
